Elphaba versus herself
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: After the mysterious death of Glinda the good witch Elphaba gets blamed for.  Now thrown into jail where all she can do is dream she comes face to face with a stranger.  Can Elphaba face the adventure ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Elphaba versus herself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked**

**Authors note: Wicked's Elphaba versus the Wizard of Oz's version of Elphaba.**

How it all began

Well not one single solitary citizen of Oz knows how it happened and none of them will even dare try to understand the event. You see Elphaba had never really died and all of us of Oz know that now. We are most proud of Elphaba for defeating herself without a past. I mean, so OK this person who portrayed Elphaba had no recollection of her college years. No recollection of Glinda becoming her friend. No recollection of her sister before death. Not even the name Fiyero brought up emotion.

... And so our story begins!

**1**

UP THE EMERALD PALACE walls she climbed, yes it's true this person you hear of now looks exactly the same as Elphaba Thropp, which we now know it wasn't her. The impostor opened Glinda's bedroom window climbed into the room and slowly snuck over to Glinda's bed. Roled her onto the floor stabed a dagger through her heart and roles her back over onto her back. Mistress Glinda now laid dripping with blood on her bedroom floor.

Elphaba shivered now awake from what seemed like a dream the visions flashed through her head, but Mistress Elphaba knew she would never do anything like murder anyone and Glinda would never be on that list. Being a daredevil like she was Elphaba decided to check up on her friend. Flying fast the wind playing with her raven hair made her happy, it was something she enjoyed. And to know that the citizens of Oz were happy because she was dead or so they thought.

Until she entered Glinda's bedroom that was kept a secret to all of Oz, Elphaba rushed to the side of Glinda's bed and looked down there she was dead and lifeless Glinda "the good" was dead. Her pretty blue dress ruin with blood stains her golden blond hair needed a comb through it.

Time had given Elphaba no mercy for the moment she knew the sun had risen the Palace guards had open door only to see her standing there over Glinda's dead body.

" Halt witch" they bellowed in unison.

" Wait I can explain". Elphaba said backing away from the body of Glinda.

The truth was she could' t explain what she had just stepped into and she knew this was nothing to blame her for.

" Obviously she thought it best to return to the scene of the crime". One of the guards bellowed sarcastically.

" What do you mean return?" Elphaba demanded.

" You come here silently in the middle of the night and then return to clean up the mess you made" one of the guards said through laughter.

" She's a sly one isn't she David, to be able to fake death and then come to kill her goodness". Said Elliott with a chuckle.

" Yes, she is very sly". Said David now looking at Elphaba straight in the eyes and stroking her chin with one finger.

" Don't touch me". Elphaba said pulling her head back from his hand.

" Well aren't we a little ornery this morning". Said Elliott from behind her.

Elphaba felt her right fist fly right for Elliott's jaw. Elliott now was holding his jaw in pain.

David pulled the pepper spray out of his pocket and spray Elphaba directly in the eyes with it. " There that should hold you for a while". David was now in the back of her putting shackles on her wrist. " Damn it". She cried silently.

Now David was on her left and Elliott was on her right and their arms looped through hers. " To the dungeon with you witch". Elliott snarled.

Down, down the long spiral stone staircase went the only light cast from torches held in place on the wall. Elphaba's boots clacked against the stone floor as she was forced to walk down the narrow path to her cell. Soon they came to an abrupt stop, it happened so fast Elphaba had no time to think. An iron door gave a screech like nails on a chalkboard, as it swung open.

As the two guards tossed Elphaba in the cell they said " Hope you like your new home, witch". The whole sentence was heartless, but Elphaba did not like their note when they landed on the word " witch".

Face first was how she greeted the hard hay covered stone floor of her new home. Her witch hat had fallen off when she hit the hay with a plop. She crawled to the far wall of the cell, she did not know how she always got into messes like these but she did.

Elphaba had nothing to do but fall asleep. Her green eyes flutter closed and slowly she drifted...

**A puddle of water on her tower floor.**

**The puddle of water began to whirl like a tornado forming a green body. But there was something different about this impostor, this her, this Wicked witch of the West, for she was or at least looked older than she and Elphaba knew this for a fact. Elphaba examined the wart on her chin and those teeth could they be any more crooked than already they were.**

**" Did you like my surprise, Elphaba?" She asked. " I know it was absolutely unfair for you to lose Glinda like that, but all good witches must come to an end including Glinda: the Good Witch of the North". Said the Wicked witch of the West.**

" **You take that back Glinda never deserved to be stabbed". Elphaba grunted through her teeth her eyes seemed to turn red.**

" **No, it can be". The Wicked witch said dramatically putting her the back of her hand on her forehead. " Is this love I detect for the Good Witch of the North?"**

" **No". Elphaba said not giving her imposter a hint to any love she might feel for Glinda.**

" **Lie" the Wicked witch said giving Elphaba a dirty look. The look startled Elphaba so much she slid back against the wall her knees buckle.**

" **You are a heartless bitch who doesn't know anything about Glinda or anything that I've been through". Elphaba said coldly.**

" **Till the day that Gregory man gave you a soul you were on my side of the deal we were one of the same, and now you think you can easily pass as a good witch".**

"**What?!?"**

"**He is the reason what you believe this rubbish about us, I mean you actually believe you have a name and that you have a reason for being the way we used to be before he cut us apart and put us in separate worlds very much alike". The witch explain through venom that poisoned Elphie's entire existence and she fell weak to the floor, her vision going dark and waking up in the cell where she had fallen asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

**Elphaba versus herself**

**2**

Elphaba lay exactly how she had left the dream on her side against the wall, but instead of the gray stonewalls that built the castle hard concrete walls that made up the jail cell surrounded her. Rubbing her head as ifshe had bumped her head and now a bruise was forming there. **" He gave you a soul**"**. Those words ring through her mind clear as day.**

The sound of a Bird chirping in the barred window above her made Elphaba looked up from where she sat on the hard covered stone floor.

" Hey there" Elphaba said standing up and facing the window and holding out her forefinger to the little Bluebird. The Bluebird hopped onto Elphaba's finger and then onto the floor.** " That's weird". Elphaba thought and then started thinking again.**

" **Because Birds usually stay on my finger for more than a second".**

" **Miss. Elphaba I could help you get out of this prison cell, you just have to trust ****me****".**

"Trust you why wouldn't I?" Asked Elphaba.

"**Because the last time we met you didn't like me very much".**

In the blink of an eye the Bluebird was gone and standing in front of her was herself.

"You get out of here before I strangle you". Elphaba said backing up against the iron bars that locked her in.

"**Awe is that all the thanks I get for coming to rescue you? "Said the Wicked Witch of the West with her arms folded across her chest.**

"Your the one who got me into this mess, if you hadn't killed Glinda I would not be here suffering your consequences bitch".

The Wicked Witch of the West turned into a Bee at the sound one of the guard coming down the hallway.

"Curse you". Elphaba muttered as the Bee flew into a corner where Elphaba couldn't see her.

"What in the world is going on in there?" Asked David as he approached Elphaba's cell.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all". Elphaba assured David.

"**Are you sure you don't want me to sting him for you? "Asked The Wicked Witch who was now buzzing in Elphaba's ear.**

"No, no, no go away you".

"**Alright suit yourself". And finally that annoying Bee was gone.**

"If I didn't know better I'd say a trip down to the mental rehab might do you some good". David said.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no". Elphaba said waving her hands back and fourth in front of him to show her protest.

**Meanwhile**

L. Frank Baum's Land of Oz was in peril and Glinda was trying very hard to make sense of what was happening. The leader of the flying monkeys that belonged to The Wicked Witch of the West had revived her some how from the puddle she was reduced to by Dorothy Gale.

"Oh dear, oh dear the one with the soul should not be tampered with for she has a past, present and a future to live up to. How dare that woman kill the adept that kept that Oz in balance along with Elphaba herself, because without them dangerous occurrences can corrupt or change even the tiniest threads of that world as all of the children and teens know it to be when they open that book".

Glinda did not mean to say anything out loud in front of the whole entire group of Munchkins but she did. "Well maybe I can help The Insouled One escape from prison". L. Frank Baum's Dorothy Gale said stepping through the crowd.

"Bless you child". Glinda said to Dorothy who was now standing in front of Glinda "the good". The Munchkins cheered with glee and joyfully danced around.

"You must understand that she is the same person Dorothy but the defense is The Wicked Witch you are about to meet has a past built by her stepfather Gregory Maguire and if it weren't for him the identity called Elphaba would still be a part of her alter ego. The Wicked Witch has already succeeded in killing Glinda Uplands my alter ego".

"Oh my". Dorothy exclaimed.

"Oh yes, and if we don't hurry and stopped this mess the two worlds will collide with one another causing confusion for the humans who read, because when they go to read about our world or Elphaba's the two stories would be so mixed and twisted it wouldn't make sense and then the humans would finally cancel the books and there would be no more Oz and that's what the Wicked Witch wants".

"Oh no how terrible she can't she mustn't". Exclaimed Dorothy shaking her head.

Dorothy and Glinda readied themselves for departure in Glinda's bubble. On the way to Gregory's Land of Oz Glinda explained that Elphaba was in prison because the Wicked Witch of the West had stabbed her alter ego. They both exchange horrified looks at this topic of conversation.

**Meanwhile**

Elphaba was beside herself on the fact that she was in jail rotting away because of something **"SHE"** did. Suddenly sparkles like fairy dust appeared before her eyes. Elphaba was amazed so much she had to blink a couple of times to make sure she was not dreaming or imagining the images in front of her. She scanned over Glinda's outfit it was definitely too much of a ball gown for Elphaba to take in, too much of the girl factor was put into the dress pink with silver sparkles, a silver crown and silver wand.

"It can't be". Elphaba thought shaking her head to clear her thoughts on what she had just been staring at.

"I'm Glinda and this is Dorothy". Glinda said introducing herself and the girl standing next to her.

Elphaba still had her back against the iron bars but now was sitting instead of standing. Dorothy sat down next to her and so did Glinda. "Will get you out of here but you have to listen to us". And so Glinda repeated all of what she had told Dorothy to Elphaba and Elphaba felt the knot in her stomach slowly disappear. Elphaba had many questions but now was not the time for answering the lot of them. All the while listening though Elphaba had a raised eyebrow she was very interested in knowing about her alter ego.

Dorothy made three clicks of the heels and with that Elphaba turned invisible. "Now it is time to get you out of here. " Dorothy whispered to Elphaba even though she could not see her. "Guards, guards come quickly you locked us in". David came running quickly at the sound of Dorothy's voice calling him from Elphaba's cell.

"How did you get in here?" David asked as he fiddled with the keys to unlock the door. Dorothy and Glinda had Elphaba in between them their hands on her back. David was to occupied, with his muddled mind in thinking how Dorothy Gale had gotten in the witch's cell but then he realized she had escaped with Dorothy and the lady who looked almost exactly like the deceased Glinda "the good". At this David could only scratch his head and wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elphaba versus herself chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

**Authors note: sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story :) **

As you know my Mistress made it out of prison due to the help of the alter ego's of Glinda and Dorothy. But before we continue it's time for me to address, the question that has been reeling through your human heads for quite some time now. So just exactly how does David know Dorothy? Well it is simply this and it is alas what made my Mistress who she is to this very day. Yes, quite frankly it was the spreading of an open-minded rumor. This rumor of the 12 year old girl from Kansas got crowds to believe she was a piece of gold just as quickly as it took for them to believe my Mistress was poisonous to their very souls...

They were finally outside away from that awful prison.

Elphaba finally visible again sank to her knees.

Dorothy and Glinda rushed to her side. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, Glinda your goodness I am... But".

" Why the sudden formality?" Glinda asked confused at the witch's way of acting.

To this Elphaba only shrugged.

" Would it help if I called you Elphie?"

" Is it alright if I call you Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, Elphie"? The moment when Glinda had decided to give her a nickname as a sign of their friendship echoed through her head. 

Tears rolled down Elphaba's cheeks at the remembrance of her friend. " Damn" she roared through clenched teeth.

Dorothy knelt down in the grass and dabbed Elphaba eyes with her apron. Excepting the offeror of Dorothy's hand Elphaba stood up.

" You may be Glinda but you are not my Glinda, Glinda". Elphaba took a deep breath and continued. " How do you know what she call me anyway?"

" I know you're nickname because we all have threads of our alter ego's in us even if the other cease to exist we as their alter ego can somewhat keep them alive ".

" Oh" Elphaba said embracing Glinda in a hug as another tear slid down her right cheek.

The three of him made the mistake of hiking back to the Vinkus. One mile into the forest Elphaba, Glinda and Dorothy got the feeling someone was hot on their trail. They looked behind them but no one was there. Elphaba got a jolt of something up her spine and collapsed. " Oh no this cannot be good". Dorothy cried.

" You would be right my pretty it's not good at all". The wicked witch said with a devilish grin.

" Well if it isn't Lucifer herself". Commented Glinda now facing the wicked witch with a determined and steamed look pressed upon her usual perky and joyful face.

Dorothy got down on her knees.

"Elphie wake up, come on, come on snap out of it".

" I'm afraid that won't work Dorothy you see I've paralyzed her". The wicked witch said.

" No you haven't you have put her in a damn loophole her mind this stuck on what you want her to think so she'll trust you and join forces with you". Glinda said angrily.

"Glinda you hold her off I've got a plan". Glinda turned her head towards Dorothy and gave her a confident nod and then turned back to fight her enemy.

One, two, three clicks it took to enter Elphaba's mind.

Dorothy now was in Elphaba's castle. Now Dorothy's goal was to find Elphaba she knew the castle pretty well after all she was held captive there against her will. Soon Dorothy reached the westward stairwell tiptoeing as best she could up the creaky old steps. She approached the door to the witch's room slowly turned doorknob and went in.

Elphaba was looking out the window viewing the beautiful landscape when she heard the door open.

"What are you doing here my pretty? "

"Elphaba snap out of this, you are not her you are you".

"We are the wicked witch of the West, I am the wicked witch of the West and there's nothing a brat like you can do about it".

"Shot up I know Glinda the Glinda you know loves you, Elphie".

"No she does not we are enemies".

Dorothy transformed into Glinda Uplands right before Elphaba's eyes and Elphaba fell to her knees. "Glinda is that you?" Elphaba cried.

"Yes it is me Elphie, my Elphie".

"I thought you were dead and that it was all my fault".

"Your alter ego wants you to believe you're at fault for my death but that was her doing not yours, you know that now go back out there and fight ".

"I love you Glinda".

"And I love you Elphie".

"Thank you Dorothy". Elphaba said as she heaved herself up of the ground.

"You're welcome". Dorothy said with a smile.

Elphaba turned to the wicked witch and said. "You are not me and I won't give up the fight to gain my life back".

"See you later suckers". The wicked witch said as she disappeared behind thick orange smoke.

**Please review! What do you think?**

**I will update as soon as I can. **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Elphaba versus herself chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

**Authors note: ****Seal pup ****this chapter is completely and utterly dedicated to you! I know how much I have inspired you, but do you know how much you've inspired me? OK here we go!**

" I completely blew it in front of her it wasn't my intention to make her mad or should I say me". Mumbled the wicked witch.

She paced back and forth around the room making random gestures with her green hands.

" Stepfather loves her more than the we who was here first, me I was here first but then it still wouldn't matter even Daddy (L. Frank Baum) hated me. All I want is to be love, but no she says it's her life, she is totally missing the point we can't live like this. Alas I can't live with her kissing up to stepfather (Gregory) like that. If father did love me he certainly did not show it for me at all".

--

" Elphaba, wake up". Dorothy hissed giving her a shake.

" It will be time for me to wake up when the sun shines in my sisters direction". Elphaba said with a yawn.

"No now". Dorothy said with a hiss.

"Albright". Elphaba said sleepily.

"Do you hear that?" Dorothy asked.

Elphaba stringed to listen.

"Oh, crap at this time of night, why?" Questioned Elphaba.

"Who is crying?" Asked Dorothy.

"Me". Thought Elphaba. "I thought I'd never break down". Elphaba said as she took off running towards Kiamo Ko Castle.

When Elphaba reached her room the wicked witch was sobbing on the bed.

"You are actually crying, why?" Asked Elphaba.

"I have feelings too". The wicked witch stated.

I know you do we are one of the same". Cooed Elphaba.

"You always got the attention I didn't even get it from my father, but you get it from yours that's why I want to end the books so children stop reading them and forget all about you. I want attention so bad you don't even know". The wicked witch of the West looked up at Elphaba.

"Well that's what he was trying to do create a better life for you, and in doing so he created a young green girl named Elphaba Thropp who was misunderstood and maybe tomorrow we can take a trip out of the book and ask him if he intended on there being two of us?"

"Really?" The wicked witch said her face brightened at the possibility.

"Really" Elphaba confirmed.

**Apologies for what seems like a really short chapter I just thought a little suspense might do some good. Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elphaba versus herself chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

"Glinda". Hissed Dorothy.

"What? Where is Elphie?" Asked Glinda standing up and dusting herself off.

" She went through the forest". Said Dorothy.

Glinda surrounded Dorothy and herself with a bright pink bubble, they left the clearing and headed the one-mile they hadn't walked to Kiamo Ko. Once on the ground Glinda and Dorothy went in.

"I hear laughter". Dorothy said with a slight smile unsure of what to think. Dorothy and Glinda made their way up the steps to Elphaba's room.

"May we come in?" Asked Glinda.

"Yes, come in". Chorused the two halves.

Glinda pushed open door followed by Dorothy, then turn to shut the door behind her.

"We have been discussing the topic traveling out of the book". Explained the wicked witch.

"And the good news, is she does not want to destroy the books anymore". Stated Elphaba.

"Really?" Asked Glinda with an astonished look on her face.

"Yes really". Replied the wicked witch.

"Really, really?" Dorothy pressed on with a gleeful look on her face.

Don't push it brat". Both Elphaba and the wicked witch said in unison with scowls for the aftermath appearance.

Dorothy winced a little before saying. "Take a bow for not wanting to destroy the books". Dorothy made quotation marks with her fingers as she was making her statement.

The wicked witch hesitated before standing up and taking a bow. "Thank you, thank you". She said before sitting back down.

Elphaba I explained their plan to Glinda and Dorothy, all Dorothy could do was stare wide-eyed and listen intently to the conversation.

Once down stairs Elphaba consultant the Grimmere.

Why, do you guys insist on going through all that trouble when, the ruby slippers would be a much easier route?" Dorothy demanded to know.

"Because we don't want a brat like you tagging along with us". The two witches stated.

At this Dorothy crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Besides it could be dangerous". Glinda added putting a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.

"She's right you know". The wicked witch said with a sly tone in her voice.

"Put'er there sis' ta". Elphaba said as the wicked witch gave her a high-five.

"How did they get to be best of friends so quickly?" Dorothy asked Glinda.

"I don't know. I'm just glad to see Elphaba happy with herself that's all". Replied Glinda with a smile.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Dorothy.

The potion was ready the incantation spoke Dorothy covered her eyes in dismay as she watched a tornado form from inside the cauldron. "Oh, why does it always have to be a tornado? "

Glinda chuckled silently to herself.

"Oh Dorothy". Glinda said shaking her head at the thought of the comment Dorothy had just made. The tornado had died and the wicked witch and Elphaba had disappeared

**Authors note: Apologies for the suspense again.**

**Read and review! Happy readings :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elphaba versus herself chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

**Authors note****: apologies for the long wait. Also I am too lazy to get the details on where Gregory Maguire actually lives. Because of this the story will start at his office or wherever an author is supposed to work. OK so let's just go with studio **" **Home studio".**

Gregory had dozed off like so many good authors do from a long day of working on glorious stories.

" _Gregory, oh Gregory"._ Two voices called to him.

As the result of the two persistent witches calling out his name he awakened with an abrupt jolt, now the man was sitting straight and on the edge of his seat. " What". Gregory says looking at his watch, which read four o'clock. " A good nap, yes indeed a good one".

" Excuse us sir but we..." At this Gregory just stared. " We don't like it when people stare at us sir". Elphaba and the witch said.

" Yes, yes how very rude of me". Gregory replied in an apologetic manner while cleaning his glasses with a tissue. As soon as he put them on his face the two green women came into view.

"How can this be?" Gregory asked wide-eyed. "We traveled by magic, anything is possible and we are Elphaba & the Wicked".

Silence was all Gregory could manage to muster from his vocals no vowels ever passed his lips, till words were spoken from the glazed and firm lips of Elphaba. His daughter she was rigid as she, but thy has experienced child's play for she knew it to be the past so winding.

Arrangements were made due to Elphaba's requests. The two books were merged into one. Little kids rushing in and out of stores with the newly made book in their hands. As Gregory explained to Elphaba he loved her as the Wicked and Elphaba T. for they were always one and one they always would be. The last thing Gregory said to Elphaba was " keep your friends close but your enemies closer". At this she could only smile now **" they" **knew they were equally loved all along and so, Elphaba continued to love herself peacefully. Every day she'd look upon her reflection in the mirror with that sly and witty smile.

They'd end their conversation with a cheer:**" we are the one and only Elphaba's".**

THE END!

**Authors note: this was and is my last fanfic goodbye my friends.**


End file.
